Assassin's Creed: Corrupted Freedom
by VietZACH1423
Summary: From his father's death to his mother's kidnapping, it seems like Libertà will have a life that would never be the same again. But, this is soon to changed after he joined the Assassin Brotherhood and allied with the Revolutionary Army and others to assassinate The Prime Minister and save the country from corruption. It's time to unite and save the nation!


**Hello everybody, my name is VietZACH1423, and I am here for another crossover. So, remember the Assassin's Creed: Art of Swords story I did a few months back? Well, it is in danger of getting deleted. So, to replace that story, I am writing this story, Assassin's Creed: Corrupted Freedom. So, I hope you like it and enjoy. Oh, yeah, do also leave a comment on what I should do next; I would like to listen to all your views. So until now, by!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed is made by Ubisoft and all of it is revered. Libertà per Semprë is a character that is made by me, so I own it and I reserve everything. **

Assassin's Creed: Corrupted Freedom

Chapter One: First Come, First Serve

I remembered the time when the world became dark. The world has become a worse place and I knew that someday, this corrupted land will be no more but just a dream. I witness my father's death and also my mother's kidnapping, I knew that he wouldn't come back. So, I joined the only group that would lead me to find my father's murders and my mother's kidnappers, but also find my redemption. My name is Libertà per Semprë, I am an assassin.

XXXXXXX

I was 17 at the time of my father's death. When I was ten, my father taught me how to use a cutlass and at age 13, I not only learned how to use a musket, but also a hidden blade and throwing knives. I was very bright as well, with my mother privately tutoring me, so, when I was 16 years old, I was able to learn up to 12 languages, long complicated maths and learn places marked as far as America. I was very bright. On my 17th birthday, just before my father's death, I got a present from my father. It was an assassin suit, it was all metal, the trousers and the main frame of the suit were connected and also there was a hood that is made like it was made with metal as well. "As you can, this is an assassin suit, but this is not just any ordinary one." My father said. My father picked the suit up and dropped it to the floor. It broke into pieces. "This suit can go on you by commanding it to." My father said. He first commanded it to go online, it did. Then, my father commanded it to suit him up. It was amazing to watch, the way the pieces fly into place and fitting together. The last pieces were the hood and it was finished. It looked amazing and stylish. "This also can give you any disguise that you wish to disguise as." My father said. He began to command the suit to do to 'sailor disguise' and the suit turned into a sailor outfit. "Well, son, what do you think?" My father asked me. "I think it's amazing." I said to my father. "Well, I'm happy to hear that." My father said as we began to go out of my room.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, I was going to the game room. The game room consists of a large pool table, a chest table, a big HD television and a virtual reality mat. My father said that he used the mat to train himself when he was an assassin. That fascinated me, I see my father train on it and also I sometimes had ago myself, it was certainly fun. When I finished going on the virtual reality mat, I felt the room and began to go downstairs. That's when it happened.

XXXXXXX

I was downstairs, walking to the living room, until I heard a click from the outside. I went to the living room and saw someone with an Imperial Arm. At this age, Imperial Arms are common weapons used by the Imperial Army and also some in the Revolutionary Army. I saw the person pressing the trigger and saw a big long stream of fire and gunpowder being shot at the door. I also saw some other people with that person. I saw a man that half-naked with a weird mask with weird eyes and a big jet thrusters or something like that. Standing next to him was a person blond hair and had wings that were coming from his back. There was another person, a female, with black hair and brown eyes, she had a sword with her. Another was a person glasses black hair with a bit of dye and had blue eyes. Another person had blue eyes, black hair. And I saw a woman, light naval hair and light naval eyes. They walked inside the room. My father came out of his work room and came up to them. "Excuse me; do you have any business with me?" My father asked. The woman with the light naval hair lifted him from his neck. "You didn't pay your taxes, and you disobeyed orders from The Empire." She said. "Therefor, we've been ordered to kill you." She finished as she strangled him even more. My father unsheathed his own hidden blade and stabbed her in the arm. That made her dropped my father on the floor. My father picked himself up and ran off. "Find him and kill him!" she said as she ran away from the mansion. I, from witness my father stabbing the woman, knew he needed help. So, I made my way, without any detection, to my room where I put on my assassin outfit, my weapon, The Sword of Eden, two Golden-Plated pistols and my hidden blade, which was the Phantom Blade, which my ancestor, Arno used. After equipping myself, I ran downstairs and ran all the way to the scene.

XXXXXXX

When I got there, I saw my father fighting the man with that jet thruster. I saw my father fighting him with his sword. My father managed to injure him and he pursued to the other people. I came behind him. I saw the rest of the group, trying to kill my father. While my father went after them, I climbed the walls and managed to disarmed on of the groups Imperial Arm and also another. But as I finished my second one, I saw my father getting stabbed by the woman from earlier on. "Libertà, run!" my father said. I had to obey my father's orders and ran out of the mansion, the other people from the group tried to catch up with me, but they couldn't catch up with my parkour skills. I managed to get away from them and then realised something, I left my mother without realising. I collapsed on the roof of a stranger's house. I couldn't believe I left my mother without thinking, but what can I do? Orders are orders aren't they? So, after whimpering from my realisation, I picked myself up and continued to parkour through the outskirts of The Capital. I made a promised that I will rescue my mother and avenge my father, as an assassin.

**Well guys, the first chapter of my story is finished. If you liked any of it, do give this a favourite and a follow and also give me ideas for what will happen next. Also give me story request that I will do. I would like to hear from you guys! So, chapter two will be up soon, and also, give me a comment if my other Assassin's Creed story, (Assassin's Creed: Art of Swords: Rewritten Edition) will be either scraped or not. So, like I said, chapter two will be on soon, and from here it's a good bye from me.**


End file.
